Kimochi o Tsutaete (Convey Your Feelings)
by YuriCore
Summary: Alice has been working really hard to learn Japanese, but lately she's felt less motivated. Then she has an encouraging dream about Shinobu.


**Someone tell me if there are any errors, particularly in the Japanese parts...**

 **I wrote this in a rush 'cause it's dark and I'm sleepy. *yawns* Sorry it's so short.**

Alice was sleeping at the table at her house, her head resting on her arms which were resting on a Japanese study book. She felt a hand poke her head. "Alice..." Alice looked up, a bit startled, to see Karen standing beside her.

"K-Karen!" said Alice. "Uh, I wasn't sleeping just now..."

"So how are your Japanese studies going?" asked Karen, smiling.

"Um, well..." said Alice, "I guess it's not going so well. I've hit a roadblock, it seems." She slumped down slightly in her seat.

"I think your Japanese has gotten really good!" said Karen.

"No, I don't think so," said Alice, frowning sadly.

"You need to have more confidence in yourself!" said Karen energetically. "If you believe in yourself, you'll be able to learn faster! You know?"

"Maybe..." said Alice.

Karen looked over Alice's head at one of the workbooks near her. "Ooh, kanji!"

"I don't know that many..." said Alice dismally.

"Oh yes you do," said Karen. She reached over the back of the chair and hugged Alice from behind. "Don't give up."

"I'm not giving up." Alice pushed Karen away and ran down the hall, leaving her study books behind.

"Poor Alice..." said Karen softly.

Alice closed her bedroom door and flopped down on her bed onto her stomach. "I'm still so far..." she mumbled. "It'll be forever before I can talk to Shinobu... I want to communicate with her..." Alice's eyes started tearing up a bit. She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"My Japanese isn't good enough. I'll never be good enough!"

As Alice began to cry, the room faded out and she fell asleep again.

 _Alice woke up to find Shinobu standing next to her. Shocked, she instantly sat up._

 _"Shinobu!" she cried out._

 _"Ohayou gozaimasu, Arisu. Yoku nemuremashita ka?" said Shinobu. (Good morning, Alice. Did you sleep well?)_

 _"E?" said Alice. "Yoku nemureta kedo... doushite koko ni?" (Eh? I did sleep well, but... why are you here?)_

 _Shinobu smiled warmly. "Arisu ni aitakatta desu yo." (I wanted to see you, Alice.)_

 _"Sou?" said Alice. "Watashi mo! Shinobu ni aitakatta..." (Really? Me too! I wanted to see you, Shinobu...)_

 _"Ureshii desu! Arisu no nihongo ga jouzu ni narimashita ne." (I'm so glad! Your Japanese has gotten good, Alice.)_

 _"Hontou!?" said Alice. "Demo, itsumo benkyou shite, mada wakaranai koto ga takusan aru yo." (Really!? But I always study, and there's still so much I don't know.)_

 _"Daijoubu desu, Arisu," said Shinobu. "Ganbattara nandemo dekimasu yo." (It's okay, Alice. With hard work, you can do anything.)_

 _Alice started crying once more. "Arigatou, Shinobu!" (Thank you, Shinobu!)_

 _Shinobu sat down on Alice's bed and wiped a tear from her eye. "Nakanaide kudasai." (Please don't cry.)_

 _"Naitenai yo..." (I'm not crying...)_

 _Shinobu hugged Alice, which made Alice blush. "Arisu, nihongo o motto benkyou shitara, watashi to shaberu koto ga dekimasu yo ne? Soshite, hontou no kimochi o tsutaeru koto mo dekimasu." (Alice, once you've studied Japanese more, you'll be able to talk to me, right? And then you'll be able to convey your true feelings as well.)_

 _"Hontou no kimochi tte?" (True feelings?) Alice said softly._

 _"Sou desu yo. Arisu ga daisuki desu yo. Arisu mo onaji desu ka?" (That's right. I love you, Alice. Do you feel the same?)_

 _"Mochiron!" (Of course!) said Alice. "Sore wa nihongo o benkyou shiteru riyuu yo! Shinobu no tame ni! Subete wa Shinobu no tame ni!" (That's why I'm studying Japanese! For you, Shinobu! It's all for you!)_

 _"Arisu wa ganbariya desu ne. Arigatou gozaimasu." said Shinobu. (You're a hard worker, Alice. Thank you.)_

 _"Shinobu... akirametakatta kedo, Shinobu no koe ga chanto todoita, nandaka jishin ga modoru. Dakara, kyou mo ganbaru yo!" said Alice. (Shinobu... I wanted to give up, but hearing your voice, somehow my confidence returns. So I'll do my best again today!)_

Alice woke up when she heard her mother call for her.

"Mum?" she mumbled, still half asleep and confused.

Alice's mother walked into the room. "There you are, Alice. It's time for dinner. Your dad came home early and he can eat with us. I'm sure he'd love to hear about all the progress you've made learning Japanese."

"Progress...?" said Alice.

"Karen told me you were working so hard you fell asleep," said Alice's mother. "Your determination is amazing."

"Oh, well..." said Alice. "Lately I've been kinda stuck..."

"You can always ask me for help, Alice," said Alice's mother. "We all believe in you."

Only just then did Alice notice Karen standing next to her mother and grinning.

"I wish I were that determined to study!" said Karen. "My grades in school would be so much better!"

"It's because of Shinobu," said Alice, blushing. "Because I want to talk to her... and learn more about her... and tell her everything about me..."

"That's nice," said Alice's mother, smiling softly. "You really care about her, don't you?"

"I do!" said Alice. "You have no idea how much!" Alice got out of bed. "C'mon, let's eat dinner! You made rice and fish today, didn't you?"

THE END


End file.
